The long-term objective and specific aim of this proposal is to provide core laboratory facilities for the preparation of monoclonal antibodies, synthetic oligonucleotides, and nucleic acid constructs crucial for the experiments proposed in the program project application. The core laboratory will provide efficient resource use, reduced individual costs for reagent preparation, enhanced uniformity and control of analytical methods, and will avoid the need for duplication of equipment. The Core will include 1) a common tissue culture facility for studies requiring the development and production of monoclonal antibodies; and 2) a molecular biology laboratory that will prepare synthetic oligonucleotides and will aid in the preparation of nucleic acid probes and constructs.